Fall
by TRIXSTER
Summary: Wufei finally lets go... (5XMeiran)


Fall   
By Trixster 

Pairings: 5xM, MINOR 1x2 and 3x4 (Yeah, I know you all are probably tired of my 5xM fics... I'm almost done with a 3x4!! Happy? ^_^) 

Rating: R for language 

Notes/Warnings: DEATH FIC. If you do not like death, please do not read!! ^_^; Erm... One or two lines are from the Episode Zero act for Wufei... um... oh! This is a SONGFIC too... (Can't believe I wrote one...) It doesn't really need the song... it's just a benefit. ^_^ Erm... I hope you like!! ^_____^ Enjoy! 

//...// denotes thought 

~...~ denotes voices**...** denotes past words*...* denotes emphasize 

~ denotes character view 

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~* denotes flashback 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in here... and the song 'When You Say Nothing At All' is by Don Schlitz and Paul Overstreet, and Scarlet Moon 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart   
Without saying a word you can light up the dark   
Try as I may I could never explain   
What I hear when you don't say a thing   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A lone, steel messenger of death – a bullet –screamed across the war torn air with a sole purpose. To kill. 

And that is what it planned to do as it ripped through the soft barrier of flesh, driving with sadistic pleasure through tendon after tendon. And then it halted. 

Stopped by a pulsing wall of life. The heart. Greedily, it buried itself into the delicate passages of crimson, awaiting the inevitable. Mission accomplished.*** 

Quatre saw the flash of grey streak across the air seconds before it rammed into its intended target. A cry of helplessness escaped from Quatre's mouth as he watched his fellow comrade – friend – suddenly jerk back awkwardly, falling with an unnatural grace toward the hard, concrete floor. 

His cry seemed to echo for an eternity through the battlefield as three other heads snapped around.*** 

Emerald eyes intent on their target immediately refocused on a certain blonde youth as the cry rang in his ears. //Quatre!// 

Fear crept its way into his senses as he saw the pained look on his lover's face – but it wasn't he who was hurt…someone else. 

Slight relief flooded momentarily through Trowa as he realized his blonde angel was not hurt, but soon his empty eyes followed to where the anguished aquamarine eyes seemed to be transfixed. 

A new brand of fear rolled across Trowa's mind as he watched his fellow Preventer – no… something more… friend – land roughly on the concrete. 

The only thing that seemed to get through to Trowa at the moment was the small particles of visible dust that flew about the fallen youth and began to settle again on the growing crimson stain.*** 

A heavy, auburn braid sliced through the thick air as amethyst eyes whipped around at the cry from the small blonde. Violet orbs quickly searched for Quatre. Seeing that the youth was fine, they searched for what Quatre was looking at, and widened in disbelief and horror. His fellow fighter – no, friend – was laying prone on the cold floor with an angry scarlet mark etching its way into the thin fabric. 

//Not another one…// He wouldn't let another one die… he wouldn't… 

Duo fingered the small, golden cross around his neck and prayed for the first time in many years as he ran toward the still form.*** 

The cry sailed through the air, and cobalt jewels snapped over to the location of the young Winner heir. Quickly scanning for any damage done to Quatre and finding none, Heero finally understood that Quatre was pained at someone else's expense… but who? 

Suddenly the familiar braid of his lover came into view from the shadows, he tracked Duo running blindly through the gunfire. Heero eyes made their way to Duo's destination, finally seeing the crumpled body. 

Bewildered, Heero stared at the unmoving shape of his fellow fighter – no… friend – taking in the white shirt that was now nearly crimson with lifeblood. What had gone wrong? 

The plan was perfect… or so it had seemed. *** 

Ivory stars spotted his vision as explosive bouts of pain wracked his anguished mind. He had felt the bullet sear his skin, tearing its way into his chest, and digging a nice little, neat hole into his heart. Now he felt the crimson streams of life gush forth into the open as he lied immobile on the stone ground. He tried to get up – anything – but he found it hard enough just to breathe. Too weak… 

//Weak… I've always been weak…// 

How could he have let the bullet hit him? How could he have been so stupid? Question after accusing question tackled his agonized mind that he barely registered the pain-stricken cry of someone… Quatre. 

He caught blurred glimpses of his comrades – no… his friends – from their various positions before stark ebony claimed his sight. 

It hurt so much… it hurt. Gods did it hurt. He was going to die. 

After all the battles he had been through… he was going to die at the hands of a small chunk of metal. He would never even see the face of the one who shot the lucky bullet. Injustice. How fitting. 

He heard familiar footsteps nearing him… Duo. But he didn't even try to reply – he couldn't. 

The raven well of death seemed to slowly embrace him, devouring him whole. He tried to pry himself out, but couldn't find the strength. //Always too weak…// 

He saw a faint flutter of wings fade into the endless distance of night and endeavored to reach out towards them… only to see a small light coming his way, growing brighter as it neared him. 

Finally, blinding light fell upon him and suddenly a form materialized from the ivory void before him. He stared at if for a moment in contemplation… he felt as if he knew this 'person.' Then the realization hit him harder than the bullet had. //Meiran…// 

The being seemed to glow softly at being recognized, bending down towards him, never speaking a word, but the eyes… the eyes seemed to speak volumes. 

He began to lose his grasp on consciousness as he lost himself in those translucent sloe eyes, but struggled to stay here. He didn't want to lose her again. He didn't want to fall into the forlorn darkness… he wanted to stay in this light… with her. 

A gentle hand brushed against his cheek, wiping the small tears that had escaped. It caressed his face, as if trying to assure him of something. As if she was coaxing him into allowing the darkness to overcome him… telling him to fall. He didn't want to… 

He was scared. Truly terrified… he didn't want to fall… and never come back. Didn't she understand that? Didn't she see that he wanted to stay with her here… in the light? 

Stubborn as ever, even at death, he fought against the impending darkness… trying to delay the inevitable. He knew it would come, but he wouldn't let it come easily. 

He saw her suddenly smile gently at him as if knowing he would fight. A twinkle shone in her transparent eyes as she kneeled next to him and bent down. Their foreheads touched and she cupped her hands under her chin and just gazed into his eyes beckoning him to remember… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~* 

A boy, just past the age of ten years of age, happily ran to the set of old swings where he often played as a child. This was the last time he would to be allowed to go here… he was to begin training extensively for his lot in life: scholarly arts. 

The little boy's nose wrinkled slightly at the thought… he wanted to become a warrior… not some scholar. All he did was read books. He much rather liked how he could feel the challenge when he was practicing the katas. Ah well, he had to do what he was told. He might as well enjoy what dwindling freedom he had left. 

He unbounded his raven locks from their tight bonding, and allowed his hair to fall about his face. He had always enjoyed the feeling; it tickled. One more thing he was going to miss. Now that he was `grown up' he couldn't wear his hair down anymore, but had to keep it properly held in a tight ponytail. 

Stuffing the small band into his pocket in his stained, white pants, he jumped onto one of the worn swing seats, listening to the familiar creaking sounds of the chains as they adjusted to the sudden weight of his body. 

He sat there for a while, leaning against one of the chains, and took in the beauty of the area around the set of swings. 

It was a grove of old willow trees, and the swings sat in the very center of it, protected by the elderly figures of bark and leaves. Warm sunlight streamed through the canopy of leaves, checkering the clearing with bright sunshine. A small stream of water curved its way off to the left of the swing set, trickling serenely along life's roads as he gazed lovingly at it. 

He would miss this place very much. 

So lost in his reverie, the boy did not notice the small girl, still at the age of nine, sit beside him on the other swing. 

The girl studied the other for a moment before deciding that the person was a boy. Even though his hair was long and unbound like hers, it was not as long, and the bone structure of his face showed the characteristics of a boy that was coming of age. 

Yet, he seemed to be the same age as her, perhaps a bit older. Maybe he was going to be trained as a warrior as she was being. But she looked at him again, and shook her head slightly. No, it was evident he was going to be trained as a scholar. No warrior would allow someone to sneak up on them, and he looked too gentle anyway. Even though this boy was different to the others she had known all her life, she found his carefree, peaceful presence enchanting. How could someone become so wrapped up in something to not notice other things? And why hadn't she seen him coming here before? 

She herself had found sanctuary here many times from her warrior family. Sometimes, she was tired of being nagged and warned about her rebellious ways. Yes, she wasn't to start the extensive training until another month, but that didn't mean she wasn't exposed to a lot of lectures. 

She decided she had enough thought for the time being, and decided to find out why this boy was here. She tapped him on the shoulder, surprised that the boy didn't jump in alarm. He just simply turned to her with a slightly amused look in his eyes. 

"Hello," the boy spoke softly, curiosity etched in his ebony eyes. 

"Hi. What are you doing here?" the girl replied bluntly, unnerved by the boy's calm. 

"Oh, I come here a lot… to escape I guess. But I won't be coming back here anymore, if that's what you were worried about," the boy returned, but not without a slight wistfulness coloring his tone. 

"I wasn't worried about that. You shouldn't assume so much, assuming only leads to troubles," the girl chided, repeating automatically what she had been taught. 

A silence fell over them as the boy seemed to take apart what she said and analyze it. He looked over at her, and seemed to gauge her esteem and pride. 

"I suppose so… but assuming has also led to many beneficial discoveries. But, let us not argue over such matters. Why do you come here?" the boy asked calmly, seeming not to be offended at all by the girl's scolding. 

Another silence fell as the girl thought over what the boy said this time. 

"I guess I come here escape as well," was all the girl said. She had decided to leave the assuming issue alone, since she wasn't looking for an argument. 

The boy flashed a bright smile toward her, and she felt something inside her melt. What just happened? All he did was smile, but she felt that that smile was very special for some reason… 

"If you ever need to talk, I'll always listen. I'll never judge you or mean to harm you. I wouldn't want to leave you alone to dwell over matters that only need to be expr…" the boy offered, but suddenly stopped as he realized he wouldn't be able to come here anymore, and that this was probably the only place that he would meet this girl. Why did he suddenly feel like he wanted to protect this girl… he had only met her just now. 

The young girl would have snorted at the boy for being so open and vulnerable, but stopped when she had seen the true compassion in his eyes when he had offered. She also realized that he wouldn't be able to keep his offer around the same time he did. Even though she scoffed at how easily he had forgotten, some small part of her wished he really didn't have to go. 

Uneasy with the sudden silence, the little girl, decided to challenge the boy in the name of fun. A twinkle shone in her eyes as she presented him the challenge. 

"Since this is your last time here, I want to challenge you! Whoever can swing the highest will win," she proudly stated. 

"The highest? Hm… aren't you a bit short to swing by yourself?" the boy asked as he eyed the fact that the little girl's feet didn't even touch the ground. 

The little girl looked down at her feet also, and gave a little grunt. He was right. Usually she would bring along a small stool to push off of, and today she had forgot. Wonderful. 

"Why don't I just push you? That would be easier, and anyway, it would be an unfair challenge since I can push myself and you can't. Deal?" the boy asked as he got off the swing. 

The little girl seemed a bit incredulous at his offer. Him. Push her. She just wanted to fall on the ground and laugh… buts he didn't. He turned down a perfectly good challenge and then offered to push her instead of swinging himself, knowing this was his last day. What kind of person was he? 

Taking the lack of response as some form of compliance, the boy stood behind the girl and began to push her. Even though his first push was gentle, he seemed to have startled the small girl out of her thoughts, and almost made her fall out. 

"Watch it! You almost made me fall!!" the girl screamed, clutching the chains tightly. It would not do at all if she fell in front of this boy. It somehow deemed as some sort of defeat if she did. 

"I wouldn't let you fall, I'd catch you," the boy said softly as put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly. 

The little girl thought this over, and then smiled as another kind of challenge filled her mind. "Promise?" the girl asked furtively. 

"I promise I will never let you fall," the boy replied solemnly as he began to push her again. 

"Good," the girl replied smugly and began to put weight into swing, going higher and higher. 

"I'll hold you to that," the little girl remarked. She felt she would need it one day… she just knew she would meet this boy again. And then she would show him that he shouldn't have turned down the first challenge. 

So the two stayed in the small grove, the boy pushing the slightly younger girl, and they seemed to enjoy each other's company in their own special way. 

They felt safe in each other's presence. It felt nice… felt like it was meant to be. 

Then, when the sun began to sink below the horizon, they parted, never having asked each other the other's name…~ 

A boy, nearly a man, sat under an old willow tree with an older book in his hands, reading over each word carefully. So absorbed in the endless ebony characters, he didn't quite notice the girl, almost a woman, come up to him. 

She crossed her arms across her chest in a defiant manner, peeved that her husband was such a weakling. A scholar. Of all the people in the colony, she, the revered heir to the proud warrior Dragon Clan had to be married to the best-known scholar, Chang Wufei. 

The injustice of it all. 

"Why do you read your useless books? They do not help stop any wars or bring justice to the colonies. Why do you waste your time reading, when you could be out fighting and serving justice?" Meiran queried her husband edgily. 

"Why would I want to waste my time fighting something I cannot stop for an ideal that I cannot believe in? Justice is not real, Meiran. It never will be. Why fight?" Wufei replied with a bit of annoyance lacing his words, never looking up from his book. 

Infuriated at how offhandedly Wufei disregarded justice and its ideals, Meiran snatched the precious book from Wufei's grasp and flung it across the small garden. She stood staring at Wufei, just daring him to do something. 

Wufei just sat there and stared at her, a look of up most contempt spreading across his face in a scarlet rush. He was about to stand up and yell at her when another idea popped into his head. 

Even though she annoyed the hell out of him, he still felt a growing amount of respect for her. She would endlessly pester him about this `justice' that she fought for. And he found it somewhat refreshing in a twisted sort of way. 

He just would never let her know that. 

He had always sort of loved it, at how she always kept him on his toes, instead of allowing him to drown in his books as he had for the past four years. It brought back old memories of his childhood… of a small grove… and… and a swing set. 

For some reason, there was something about that place that meant a lot to him, but he didn't know why. It was just that every time Meiran came around with her justice rants, he would get a faint image of the swing set and a little girl. But that was all. 

He would have to meditate on it someday, but right now he had other things to deal with. He knew he was making himself vulnerable by doing what he was about to do, but he was sure it would throw Meiran totally off. He smiled at Meiran. 

A real, genuine smile. In that smile he let all his feeling go into it – at how much he actually enjoyed Meiran's little antics. How he was always annoyed, but found it stimulating… challenging almost. That he took pleasure in it all… that he needed her arguments and rants to keep him from falling off the world and getting completely lost in the world of theories and facts. That somewhere deep down, he really did care. 

And it worked. 

~ 

Meiran had expected her husband to begin to shout `Kisama' and such, but was totally dumbfounded by the fact that he smiled at her. It wasn't just the fact that he smiled… it was the *way* he smiled. 

There in that smile, was all his raw emotions – nothing hidden behind the scholarly mask. It softened his face so much, and made him look so much younger… It was familiar. 

Then she looked into the deep onyx of her husband eyes… and saw a lovely twinkle of amusement and curiosity glow in those raven orbs. They seemed to speak without him speaking at all… they seemed to radiate how much Wufei actually wanted to be here… with her and her antics. 

And even though how many times he said he would rather be married to someone else and such, he truthfully would never leave her for anything in the colonies and earth. This was not her husband. 

Couldn't be… could it? 

But before she could examine the open smile and lovely eyes, they shuttered and became lifeless. The sudden change caught Meiran off guard again… this face looked so much older, so full of pride and dignity. So detached. This was the Wufei she knew and understood… 

Suddenly an image flew through her mind. 

**A boy with long hair framing his face, his eyes dark and curious with amusement… his smile… breathtaking** 

The boy… the boy from the swings so long ago… was… 

Wufei. 

A strangled cry escaped from Meiran's lips as she fought hard to control her feelings. To retain the calm and focus she had been taught so vigorously. 

Why did Wufei's sudden action of letting his mask slip throw her off-balance… and why did the boy from so long ago mean so much to her? 

She would not fall apart in front of Wufei… she would not fall. 

Not in front of him. Never. 

So, Meiran did something she had not done in a lone time… She ran away. ~ 

Wufei watched the bottled up emotions flicker across his wife face. He had succeeded in his plan… but then why did he feel that he didn't succeed at all? 

Then suddenly, Meiran ran away from him, running through the front gate and out somewhere. Meiran had never ran away before from anything. 

Never. He had pushed her too far… never listened to her… pushed her too far this time… 

**If you ever need to talk, I'll always listen. I'll never judge you or mean to harm you. I wouldn't want to leave you alone to dwell over matters…** 

Wufei shook his head. Where did that come from? Why did it seem so familiar? 

**…never judge you or mean to harm you…** 

Suddenly feeling very guilty for his actions, Wufei decided to go after his wife. **I wouldn't want to leave you alone** 

He wouldn't leave her alone… 

Ever. 

~ 

Meiran ran blindly, not sure what she was doing, or exactly why either. 

She just felt like she would explode if she stood there any longer with him right there. 

She didn't understand why she felt so compelled to drown in those eyes and never come back. And why she felt hurt when they suddenly turned cold and lifeless again. 

Was she not good enough to be graced with that love? 

What had she done not to deserve that? 

She had been good enough so long ago, why not now? 

She felt tears force their way through her shut eyes, stinging as they streamed down her cheeks. Weak… she was being weak. But… 

**If you ever need to talk, I'll always listen. I'll never judge you or mean to harm you. I wouldn't want to leave you alone to dwell over matters…** 

He said… he said he wouldn't ever judge her or hurt her… he said. 

What was wrong with her?! When had Wufei's opinion of her meant so much? 

Something deep within her, buried under all the years of training, told her that she had always hoped that that boy would always stay with her… he made her feel safe. 

Safe to be just the little girl she was… 

Suddenly a loud, crashing sound from above, and Meiran gazed through tear-hazed eyes to see mobile suits descending upon her home, guns already shooting. 

The tears suddenly dried up and a sudden inner anger began to boil… 

She had to protect her colony. And… 

** 

"I wouldn't let you fall, I'd catch you." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise I will never let you fall." 

"I'll hold you to that." 

** 

And she had someone to protect her, even if he never said anything. 

Sometimes the silence spoke for all for itself. 

For the first time in a long, Meiran smiled. 

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define What's being said between   
your heart and mine  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Wufei… oh gods… Wu… don't leave us like this…come on!! WU!! Dammit!! You are not going to die, understand? Not through what we've all been through… not now… Dammit! Talk to me Wu, rant or something, come on…" Duo yelled frantically at Wufei, trying to provoke some sort of reaction out of the prone boy as he dragged Wufei behind the cover of several old crates. 

"Come on, aren't you going to call me a baka for running out here in the open and dragging your ranting butt over behind these crates?" Duo joked offhandedly before a muffled cry caught in his throat, rendering him quiet. 

Duo silently prayed to all and any gods listening. He didn't want his friend to die… Wufei couldn't die. The five of them had gotten through the war together, the Mariemaia(1) incident, and countless Preventer missions without dying… they were invincible. 

Weren't they? 

He choked back a sob, he didn't want Wufei to see him cry… Wufei would scold him for being weak… but Wufei wasn't talking, much less doing anything else… Duo's eyes fell upon the crimson soaked shirt, and couldn't but help let a few lone tears trickle down his cheeks. What was he going to do? 

A hand landed gently on his shoulder, and Duo whirled around to see Heero standing beside him. Duo relaxed slightly and looked into his lover's cobalt eyes, hoping, pleading Heero could somehow, miraculously save Wufei… 

But, a sad, mournful expression flickered across the Perfect Soldier's face as he gazed down at his wounded friend. This wasn't supposed to happen… Never removing his hand from Duo's shoulder, Heero bent down beside Wufei and ripped the scarlet shirt off with his other hand, searching for the bullet wound. 

Neither Duo nor Heero stated the obvious as they stared at the small, precise hole in the flesh right above Wufei's heart… 

"It hit him in the heart…" Trowa said quietly as he slipped from the shadows, seeming to finalizing the fact that Wufei was not going to make it. He crouched on the other side of his fallen friend, his visible emerald eye clouded with woe, as he pressed a hand over the bullet wound, seeming to will the blood to stop flowing. 

"Come on Wu… don't die on us… come on…" Duo whispered, as he laid his hand on top of Trowa's. 

Small, rushed footsteps came towards them, and the three looked up to see Quatre, his eyes bright with new tears as old one streaked down his already flushed cheeks. Glazed aquamarine eyes fell upon Wufei's body, and where Trowa's and Duo's now-blood cover hands laid. Tears anew fell, as he closed the few steps between his friends… his `family.' 

Quatre had felt the pain that Wufei experienced while the bullet tore threw him, and he had felt the slow lull of Wufei being pulled away… but Wufei couldn't die… not here… not now… 

The small blonde kneeled beside Trowa and studied his friend's face… it was pale and void of any emotion… so dead… no. 

"Wufei? It's us… we're all here… it's going to be okay. Please don't go… we need you…. Please…" Quatre begged, hoping the prone Chinese youth would answer. 

Trowa looked over at Quatre and shook his head slightly, indicating that this was it… this was the end for Wufei. 

Something snapped in Quatre's mind – he wouldn't let his friend die, he wouldn't. 

"NO!! He's not going to die! He's NOT!! We won't let him… I won't let him… he can't die… he won't!!!" Quatre cried out as he began to slap Wufei's face with force enough to bruise the quickly cooling skin. "Dammit Wufei! Wakeup!! You are NOT going to die! Don't be weak! You always told us not to be weak… don't go and prove yourself wrong! You promised you'd never be weak… You promised!!!" Quatre exclaimed furiously, tears burning his cheeks as he continued to hit Wufei. He was about to strike the still youth again, but was pulled back by strong arms – Trowa's. 

Quatre struggled against Trowa's hold, his eyes flaming with unrestrained pain and anger. 

"He promised… he promised…" Quatre whispered brokenly as he gave up fighting, and buried his face into Trowa's shoulder, releasing his tension and pain through several wracking sobs. 

This couldn't be happening… ~ 

Wufei heard voices penetrate the darkness… they were familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it… his mind was beginning to cloud over with a smothering greyness. 

He struggled to understand the voices… they were important… they belonged to people important to him…who? 

~Wufei… oh gods… Wu… don't leave us like this… comeon! WU!! Dammit!! ~ 

Someone… 

~ Wufei? It's us… we're all here… it's going to be okay. Please don't go… ~ 

~ Dammit Wufei! Wakeup!! You NOT going to die!! Don't be weak… You promised you'd never be weak… You promised!!! ~ 

Another one… 

Who? 

~ You promised!! ~ 

Quatre… 

A flash of blond hair and bright blue eyes flickered across his flagging mind. 

He promised? 

He never backed down on his promises… 

Wufei fought to open his eyes… to remember… 

Meiran's hands tightened their hold on his chin, forcing him to focus on her, not wanting him to experience anymore pain than necessary. 

A rush of warmth and love seemed to penetrate his thoughts and blanket him. 

The voices died away again as he was assaulted with another memory… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~* 

As Wufei ran after his wife's fading form, he reflected on over what had occurred between him and his wife. 

He couldn't define it, couldn't find understand it. 

They never taught this in his studies… never in his books. 

All he could grasp was that he felt very guilty for doing that to her… he had hurt her. **I'd never judge you or harm you in any way…** 

Wufei shook his head… why did those words come to haunt him? Had he said those words before? But surely he hadn't said them to Meiran…. Right? An image of small girl sitting on a swing fluttered through his mind… Before he could ponder on that fleeting image… he heard the recognizable roar of Mobile Suits pierce through the atmosphere. He looked up and saw shadows of Mobile Suits descending onto his colony… Shit… 

Meiran. He ran quicker, in hopes that he was wrong in what he thought Meiran was going to do… 

But, as always, he knew his Meiran all too well. 

He was standing in his favorite field of flowers when he saw the all too familiar streak of the mobile suit he was helping O build, fly towards the battle. 

"Stop you don't have the strength to pilot that! Come back!" Wufei yelled after her. 

"Don't give me orders! This is a fight for justice!" Meiran shouted back, heading straight into the center of battle. 

No… Meiran no baka… 

Wufei turned and ran as fast as the wind, having a suddenly urgent feeling that something was about to happen. 

**I promise I will never let you fall…** 

~ 

She was losing… how could she be losing?! Losing to these bastards… 

Meiran looked out the window… the flowers. I have to protect the flowers. 

As Meiran led the battle out into space, she coughed violently…something wet and warm flew from her mouth, staining the plastic of her helmet – blood. 

She knew she was fighting an already lost battle… but justice would serve its purpose, right? 

Another cough wracked her body as she dodged an attack from another one of the mobile suits. More crimson puddles spotted the plastic visor… This couldn't be happening… she couldn't lose. 

As another fit of scarlet laced coughing occurred, a mobile suit took aim at her and shot. 

Meiran saw the blast come towards her, but she felt as if her limbs were numb –unable to move. All she could do was gaze upon the bright beam of deadly light… 

Wufei… 

Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of her, blocking the attack. Who? 

The video screen crackled to life, displaying a very peeved and worried Wufei. 

"Wu-Wufei?" Meiran asked intelligently. Her husband had just taken the shot for her… "Leave this to me, Meiran. Go! Get out of here!" Wufei commanded, his eyes sparkling dangerously as they looked over her. They held a secret message… 

Those onyx orbs seemed to scream at Meiran, yell at her for being so stupid, for running into the middle of a losing battle, for fighting for a cause that wasn't there – for worrying him. He didn't want to lose her. 

Seeing that in those dark eyes made Meiran bite back her original answer. Maybe this time she should listen to him… 

"…hai…" Meiran obliged quietly. 

Meiran headed back towards the colony when she saw a mobile suit take aim at the cockpit of Wufei's suit. No. 

Meiran looked over her power gauges… too low to take a shot. Only one thing left to do. 

Collide. 

Only one thought occurred in Meiran's mind as she rammed into the offending mobile suit, feeling the sudden explosion of light and darkness… 

**"I promise I will never let you fall…"** 

~ 

Wufei, felt rather than saw the grand explosion of fire behind him. 

"MEIRAN!!" he yelled as he watched the flames die, leaving behind twisted pieces of shrapnel and debris. Meiran… No… 

Wufei searched frantically for his wife, heart beating rapidly in his chest. Why did she have to go and do that? Why? 

About to scream, Wufei finally saw the small form of his wife, lost among the wreckage, falling toward the colony. 

Quickly, Wufei picked her up in the hands of his Gundam, and prayed that she was still alive. 

He looked down at the tattered suit his wife was in, and found himself staring into two pools of midnight… the only thing marring the face was the scarlet stream flowing from her mouth and the crimson splotches speckling her helmet. 

Swallowing his fear, he heard her request to be taken to the field of flowers, and quickly obliged. He hadn't let her fall. 

~ 

Meiran smiled as she was carried to the field of flowers in her husband's arms. It felt nice… to be so close to him. They had never touched like this before. It felt good. 

She only regretted that she wouldn't be able to feel his arms around her again… she was dying. She knew it. He did too. 

Tears pricked at her eyes, but she forced them not to fall. She had to be strong… couldn't be weak. 

Was he disappointed in her? 

She hoped not. "I... was strong, wasn't I? You weren't ashamed of me as your wife, were you?" Meiran asked quietly, afraid of the answer. 

Silence lingered as Wufei sat her down on the flowers and then sat beside her -being her support. 

"Yeah... You're strong. ...Stronger than anyone." Wufei said after a while, his voice sounded strained. 

Meiran looked at her husband, the image of the boy with long wild hair and a gentle grin coming to her mind. A small smile touched her lips and she continued to gaze at him. 

He had caught her like he promised. 

Now, the tears she had tried to hold fell shamelessly down her cheeks. 

He had caught her… he did. 

~ 

Wufei felt Meiran staring at him, and he looked at her, startled at what she was doing. She was crying. 

**A little girl, sitting on a swing studying him with sharp eyes… a challenge… pushing the girl on the swing… a promise…** 

Meiran was the girl at the swings so long ago… she was the little girl… the one he had found so comforting… so safe with. 

Blinking, warm tears stained his own cheeks without his approval. Why did he only understand now – now that she was going to die… 

Meiran… He loved her… 

Had always did. Always felt he needed to protect her and keep this treasure safe. To always catch her whenever she fell. 

It was always there… that love… just never said. Just felt. 

~ 

Meiran saw the tears trailing down her husband's cheek, seeing the little boy that had always lived inside him. 

Midnight eyes pierced into her own ebony ones and she saw something in them… something she had never been allowed to receive. Love. 

He loved her… He didn't have to say that he did… just that look, and she knew. Knew that had always loved her even if he didn't know himself… and she felt herself returning that love… that somehow, she had always loved him too. 

They never had to say it… they knew. And that just made it all the more special. 

Meiran felt the tug of darkness and she knew her time had come… 

"No... You are... stronger..." Meiran said softly, knowing that he would catch the unspoken words of love. 

With the last of her strength, Meiran lifted her hand and caressed Wufei's cheek… silently promising something. 

**I'll never let you fall either, Wufei…** 

A smile graced her face as she embraced the incoming darkness… waiting for the day when she could fulfill her promise… 

~ 

"MEIRAN!!!!!!!" 

*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~* 

Heero placed two fingers on the cold skin under the neck, feeling for the pulse. It was becoming faint… it was almost time. 

Something burned his eyes, and he rubbed at them, finding a warm wetness covering his hand… Tears. 

Heero felt a small jump under his fingers, and then the muscle went silent… 

No… 

~ 

Duo, busy trying to stop the flowing blood, noticed Heero's form turn rigid, and he couldn't help but notice the sparkling wetness in his eyes… No… 

Duo turned his head away and shut his eyes tightly, his hand still lingering over the wound that slowly began to stop bleeding…~ 

Trowa, sat beside Quatre who was cradling Wufei's head, caught Duo's sudden turn. He looked over at Heero who was pulling a shaking hand away from the Wufei's neck. 

No… 

A lone tear found its way down his cheek as he closed his eyes in silent mourning…~ 

Quatre gently stroked the smooth cheek of the Chinese youth, trying to hold on to Wufei – soothing him. He could feel a struggle happening in Wufei… but he didn't know what it was about. 

All he could feel was that something scared Wufei… something hurt. And Quatre wanted so much to make it stop – if his friends hurt, he hurt. 

Without warning, Quatre felt the weight of pain and confusion suddenly disappear, making him almost topple over physically. 

Wufei was leaving… 

Quatre desperately tried to grasp Wufei's fleeting essence, but stopped short. 

Wufei's eyes had opened for an instant, a bright spark of vitality and contentment evident in those black orbs. They spoke profusely in that flicker of time, assuring Quatre that he was going to be all right, that they should move on. That he was happier where he was than he was here. That he loved them all like brothers and hoped the best for them until they met again… that he would be there to catch them when they fell. 

Those raven jewels closed as just as soon as they had opened, but Quatre caught the message, and felt the small shadow of lingering guilt and pain fade from his heart. 

Wufei wasn't being weak… he was being strong and accepting… as he himself should too… 

He didn't want Wufei to go… he didn't, but he wouldn't keep his friend away from whatever happiness he had. 

Tears of loss – but also happiness (for his friend) – streamed down Quatre's face as he felt Wufei's essence slip away… Forever. 

But not before he saw the smile that was on the Chinese youth's face. 

It was Wufei's way of goodbye to them all. 

A watery, but bright , smile touched Quatre's lips as he said his final goodbye to his friend Wufei… //May you rest in peace…//~ 

Finally understanding what Meiran wanted him to do, Wufei let go. And fell. 

Fell into the darkness of death… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He opened his eyes slowly to a beautiful, warm smile… Meiran's smile. 

Never did he need her so much… Onyx met ebony and melted into each other with undying love. 

Never again would they part. 

A small hand slipped into his own, squeezing tightly… 

Never will they fall. 

The girl led him to a set of old swings in a grove surrounded by willow trees, and sat down on one swing, beckoning him to push her. 

He went behind her, a bright smile gracing his features, and began to gently push the girl. 

Neither spoke, just quietly enjoyed each other's presence… 

Always will they love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You say it best when you say nothing at all…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~OWARI~ 

(1) I hope I spelt that right!!! ^^;; Thanks for reading!! Sorry again!! ^_^;;; Any comments are always welcomed!!


End file.
